bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ternarian
Welcome Hi, welcome to my Page! Thanks for your edit to the Regions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Manofthenight (Talk) 19:29, February 15, 2013 Do you do all your links by url? I would understand if you're in Source mode, but if you're in Visual mode it's much easier to click on the little add link '''icon (between italic and bulleted list icons) anytime you want to insert a link to another page within the wiki. I prefer it because you can just type the name of the page instead of having to copy and paste the url of the page and such. If you just prefer using the url that's fine, I just think the other way is easier and you should know about it if you didn't already! (grin) - Balfourr (talk) 23:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ternarian, just wanted to say great work on the forest map, I've been meaning to do one since forever, but you beat me to it! Gelling 02:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have some uncertainty about article style that's not solved by the guidelines, so I made a post on their talk page. However, since I was the first to edit that talk page since July 2012, I am no longer sure if it was the best place to ask that. Could you tell me where should I direct such issues in the future? Cheers, Yknaar (talk) 11:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) thx man Hi Ternarian, About a week ago I edited the lot sleep page but I am not so sure about what I put. Could you please look it over and let me know if you find any mistakes. Thank you Rangers&Gobstoppers (talk) 08:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC) http://bookofaberoth.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Sleep Plague Rat Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure the disease you get from plague rat is different as it blurs your screen and slows you down unlike disease, so I just named it plague. Hey please help out on my new Price Guide! http://bookofaberoth.wikia.com/wiki/Player_Price_Guide Versionv22 (talk) 00:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the message, I'm just a (fairly) experienced player who noticed the wiki wasn't complete for this game - and thought I could lend a hand fleshing it out. It should help new players more than the limited information helped me as everyone continues to pitch in. Kind regards RightoWik (talk) 03:22, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo can you make me a moderator for the player price guide since im the one who created it. Hello, There have been some obvious people trying to ruin the price guide by changing "dark dagger" to "good dagger" and other typos do you think you can check on them and see if there is anyway you can stop people from doign something. Also I hope you do not mind me asking but since I have not harmed the wiki since joining maybe you trust me to be admin and you can lock the player price guide? Since that page is one of the most viewed a lot of people are going to try and ruin it obviouslyy if you do make me admin and I do anything wrong you can take away my rights as an admin. Please do respond. -Nickel Make the price guide page editable by amdins only and make me or dont make me an admin. Hi Ternarian , I wanted to make a healing glove, but I ended up doing five healing hats , because I did not know I had to drop the items in darklow ; - ; I wonder if I have to turn the hats leather again , or if I can talk to the creators of the game and ask for help ... well , anyway I need healing glove , please help me so is the commands for the inventory skill errors CurtimusPrime (talk) 23:33, April 22, 2016 (UTC)CurtimusPrime Hi Ternarian, Today, some stupid vandals went on the wiki and wrote some really perverted nonsense on a bunch of pages. I've fixed most of them, but some are still bad. Mainly the Grand Shaman page. They took off everything, the really long strategy part, the stats, and the loot, and replaced it with some nonsense about Graham Crackers. Could you please help clean up this page? I've written to some others too, to see if they can also help. Thanks, Commodorelm (Commodore in Aberoth.) Hey Ternatian Ive seen a new sercetly updated charm Ornamental mirror. I have a friend that can give me the pictures but he logs on rarely. If you can find some pictures please upload them to the new page i created. Thank you SolarEllipse (talk) 18:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Equipping Belts Hey Ternarian, Not sure if you saw my post on the Traveler's belt page. I was just having trouble equipping the belt for some reason. When I put it on my defense doesn't go up and I am not allowed to carry any more items or potions than before. Same goes for the alchemist's belt. I've tried taking everything else off and just putting the belts on, but still no effect. If you have any idea why this isn't working, please let me know. ThanksDavidBablitz (talk) 04:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Sneaky edits on price guide I noticed that a user called 'Devon11505' has made drastic changes to the player price guide; i.e. made a minotaur horn worth 10k, and did the same thing with a ring of attack. I believe i have undone his edits however i wanted to inform you so that maybe you can prevent him from making edits in the future.. Salik12 (talk) 16:41, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Salik12 (Abbas in aberoth) Hi, Ternarian! Someone is constantly writing inappropriate things on MY profile page. Can you block them, or do something about it please? The IP is:67.253.96.171 Thanks Again! Commodore(LM) Hello Again, Ternarian! Could you please block fandom user 92.77.79.146 ? They recently vandalized the items page. I changed back their edit until you restore a previous version. Also, I'm pretty sure that they're the same person from before. Thanks Again, Commodore! Hi Again! They're at it again... This time it's a different person. Could you 1. Block Them. (Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages, inappropriate nickname. 2. Delete the videos they uploaded (And the ogerlord ones too.), they're irrelevant to this wiki. 3. Is there a way to lock my page? I'm sick of this. Thanks, Commodorelm Thanks! Commodorelm Hi Again! Recently I was asking Merrystar, one of the Fandom Staff, about Admin Rights on This Wiki, due to all the recent vandalism. She answered me by saying that if you wanted me to help with Wiki Maintenance, you could leave a message on her talk page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Merrystar If you believe that the wiki needs another Admin, and that I am a good user to be Made Admin, then please write to her. (Sorry about the link, still learning about source editor!) Thanks, Commodore Person changing pages Hello Ternarian, I just wanted to inform you that a certain user called FriendlyGuy00 is editing various pages and changing names and quests info on the wikia into ridiculous things. Commodore and I have undone his edits however I advise you to block this user before he does real damage to the wikia. AlexGangji Bookofaberoth.wikia.com user and editor Hi! As I've been cleaning up the Category:Weapons Page, and I have a slight doubt. Can shields be considered as weapons? Thanks, Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodorelm (Write To Me) 19:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ---- 'Realpj' Page. Hey, Ternarian! Could you delete the Realpj page? Thanks! Also, I would recommend protecting the deleted page, as people seem to love re-creating it after it gets deleted. Thanks! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 14:52, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello! 46.140.147.26 will become unblocked in one week, and this may bring some issues. That is my school IP address, and my friends there think it's funny to vandalize wiki pages. I will try and talk to them about it, but I'm pretty sure they won't listen/care. If you block the IP address again, on the block options, make sure to '''Not check the "Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address." box, so that me and the other serious wikia users can still edit this wiki. Thanks! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 13:45, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- 205.122.233.68 Is Harassing People. Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 08:14, April 19, 2017 (UTC)